Ace Attorney: The Poisened Deceit
by ACheeseLover
Summary: Andrew scotts has been accused of murder by poison, his only hope is pheonix wright defense attorney, but their taking a run for their money as the prosecuter is none other than L himself...
1. Closer than you think

The voice of a man echoed along the hallway"... Phoenix, I'm sorry I needed you for this case I-"

"No... It's what I'm here for; I'm no stranger to murder cases" The lone break from beginning to end of the silence was the obnoxious ring that followed detention hours.

meanwhile

"L, Watteri, kirigaya... lets solve this case together shall we?"

Two months prior...

*RING*RING*RING*

"UUUghhh, it's three in the morning, cant a lawyer sleep in peace anymore!?"

*CLICK*

"Hello, This i-"

"Is this phoenix Wright!"

", What's going o-"

"I'm Andrew scotts, I Just got a call saying I've been suspected of murder! You gotta help me!"

"CALM DOWN!

"What do you mean calm down! You think if you say calm down somehow magically makes me smile ear to ear!"

"I can't do anything right now, I can arrange a meeting tomorrow"

"Wait... Does that mean you'll take the case!?"

"What? WAIT NO I DIDNT SAY THAT!"

"Please just consider it!"

"Look Ill discuss the terms with you tomorrow, BUT I CANT PROMISE ANYTHING"

"W-Where do you want to meet me!?"

"Andrew, Meet me tomorrow at the Note blue, Ill discuss my terms there"

Meanwhile in London, England

"Wattari, I have decided to take the case..." the dull voice penetrated the darkness that was otherwise dimly illuminated by a monitor in the empty room.

a shrewd voice returned with the response " L are you sure?"

"Quillish! I know how much she means to you but I can't let this verdict pass without my input!"

"Lawliet, if you do this... you get her incarcerated"

"Don't worry wattari, I won't let her be jailed unless I'm 100% certain she is the one who did it..."

The room went silent for a few seconds

"Well, at least know the defense has hired the best of the best, Phoenix Wright"

"Hmm" L tapped at the keyboard a few times

"The Legal Eagle..." he stared blankly at his computer display for a few seconds

"I can guarantee if the defendant is found guilty... I WILL NOT LET THIS FRAUD DEFEAT ME!"  
"I will meet with one of the witness's tomorrow at the Note blue" with that the scrawny pale man turned back to his monitor

Later that morning phoenix and Andrew Scotts met at the Cafe

Whilst L and a suspected witness met in the same place

"So Andrew let's start with this... Who was the victim, and did you know them? Is there a motive?"

"She was My grandmother in-law her name was Mabel Williams, The only motive I can think of would be The inheritance, she was extremely rich and in her will she stated I would be gaining a *ahem* large.. Portion of the money"

"Do you know where she was murdered?"

"Yes, I do, she was killed at the 'Greymoore Inn', nice little place a few blocks from here"

Only a few tables away sat the prosecution L Lawliet

"So, you are miss summers, am I correct?" What was almost the last person she would have expected was... crouching in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm Grace summers, who are you?" She was a tall well built woman with short dark brown hair, her appearance was, to say the least, attractive, however L was un-effected by this, by now his mind was desensitized to this.

"I am a detective and the prosecution in the Williams case, you will call me L"

"I knew it... it's typical how you lawyer types think ya'll can just drag me out here to talk, I got important business about me!"

"miss summers what I am doing is completely legal, however I can't hold you here without your permission, I came 3,459 miles just to speak for you, so I am willing to pay 30,000 USD for every minute you are willing to speak to me"

Her face lit up and suddenly she was putty in L's hand, she sat there dazed at L's offer

"Miss summers, do you accept?"

"W-Well I can h-hol-hold back some jobs, for a while"

"Well if you have stuff to do I'll try to keep this short, if you want Grace...?"

"NO! No, no, no t-take all the time you need!"

"Very generous of you miss summers"

"Oh it's my pleasure!"

"Let's start with the suspect..."

"You mean Andy?"

"Yes Andrew Scotts is the individual I am referring too, does he have a motive, anything that would drive him too murder?" he leaned forward over the table not needing to support his extremely light torso

"W-Well, I don't have a clue all I know is I heard someone runnin' from her room when I checked to see if she was alright I didn't get a response, I called the police and a test said she was poisoned..."

L came closer and looked her directly in the eyes placing his hand on the table and not once blinking... L had entered his Ideology zone... the ominous darkness crept up the room and a thick layer of fog hid the floor

"And where was she found dead?"

"The inn just a few blocks from here... Why do ask?" the fog thinned

"Grace, I am going to the scene of the crime... I will ask you to testify in court... Can you do that for me?"

"Well, I guess, Wait what time is it now?"

"Hmmm, 120,000 USD are being transferred into your account now..."

"WHAT! How much!?" the sudden noise broke l's concentration

"Its simple math miss summers you've been speaking for four minutes, 4 X 30,000 is 120,000"

"Umm, Well I think I can testify for ya"

"Splendid, I will begin preparing your testimony immediately!" whilst he used such excited vocabulary his voice's tone wasn't nearly as enthusiastic

"L, it's nice of ya'll to pay me for this but I really think Andy wouldn't hurt her..."

Back at their table

"Phoenix trust me I didn't do it!"

He pulled out a glowing green glass number 9 The magatama...

"Look at me Andrew did you do it?"

"Phoenix you gotta trust me! I didn't do it!"

The magatama prove his innocence

"Do you know anyone who would do it?"

Suddenly chains swiped in front of Andrew and three psyche-locks appeared darkness cleared the room...

"Well one, but they wouldn't... N-No one else comes to mind"

Almost synchronically phoenix and L said "sometimes the true enemy is closer than you think"


	2. Lies and deceit

Its 4pm... both detectives are headed to the crime scene, one on foot the other in their car...

Phoenix arrives at the crime scene with Andrew, the hotel in question was small, cut off and very peaceful, the lack of suspicion surrounding the place was...Suspicious...

"So this is where she was killed?" phoenix was on edge, clearly sensing something strange about the entire atmosphere, the eerie silence

"Yeah, we stayed right here rooms 14, 15 and 17"

"Why rooms 14, 15 and **_17?"_**

"Well, I didn't rent the rooms, my sister did"

"And why her not Mabel or you?"

"To be honest, we usually take it in turns but she was insistent about this time, she probably wanted to get on grandma's good side so she could be included in the last will"

"Wait... Mabel was very rich right?"

"Yeah, she was loaded"

"Which room did you stay in?"

"15"

"Miss Williams?"

"14"

'he isn't making my job any easier! We have a motive and a clear easy escape!'

"Andrew, is there anyone else who would kill Mabel?"

"Grace might of... but she isn't cruel enough for that! Grace is a good person!"

He was being VERY defensive about grace

"Andrew be honest with me... would she do it?"

"N-No!... *sigh* she wouldn't..."

"Well I'm going to check out the rooms, you can go until further notice Andrew"

He entered the victim's room, it was pretty empty only a few misc objects here and there

On the desk was white tape, quite obviously silhouetting where the body was found. On the desk there was a fountain pen, half empty, strange... The will wasn't even half way done, and it was from the hotel had the logo...

'Hmmm, better pick this up... just in case'

He continued to examine the room, there was a glass with a small amount of wine in it, phoenix could smell the potency of it, obviously good wine, but the bottle next to it was empty. Phoenix kept examining the crime scene, on the bed there was a ticket for a movie purchased at 2:30pm which he decided to take, on the desk next to the tape was an empty packet of cigarettes and an ash tray, he didn't take them but photographed them they seemed note worthy against the otherwise plain room. Phoenix couldn't find anything too important but decided to leave after photographing the broken clock and an ash tray with an empty pack of cigarettes, a half empty posh wine bottle, a ticket for 'silver samurai: the steel knight" purchased at 2:30pm and an empty fountain pen.

It wasn't long until L arrived, they could feel each other's presence drifting ever closer but not realizing who they were so close too...

The two passed in the corridor, both of them felt, creeped out... it was disturbingly quiet for those few seconds of them passing each other, but they didn't notice one bit aside from the obviously eerie factor here...

L began searching the rooms it wasn't long until he found something interesting, someone had already been there...

"This room is empty..."

"He must be quite sharp"

L searched the rooms 14 through 17 high and low, but after a while he found something odd, two of the clocks had different times to the other which was stationary, he snapped a photo and moved on to a deeper search...

He reached his arm under the bed and pulled out a briefcase, it was locked, he took it anyway

"So... despite what I think all of these three have skeletons in their closets"

He searched more checking for any secret hidden things round the desk, on the desk there wasn't much noteworthy things, the will of course but, nothing else. It took a while but in the end he did find something, he found a battered up old bag, it had a pen set in it, these were untouched four byro pens, however the second pack was open missing two pens he took the bag and anything he needed and left

The trial was soon... but with one day they had enough time to analyse the evidence, write testimonies, and just access the case in general

The next day they were both in court sitting opposite each other in the waiting room not knowing who would be against who on the stand

'The prosecution is supposed to be the best of the best... how can I compete with that?!' phoenix felt his ideology talk him into submission

'so, phoenix Wright... you win so many cases however with some too much merit, You cant teach an old dog new tricks but you can castrate it... so I will put you in your place Mr. Wright!' L felt the smoke arise...

Chains frantically intruded L's vision from all directions locks appearing everywhere on them, hiding the deepest of mysteries imaginable...

'What are you doing to me phoenix?'

'L... where is this smoke coming from...'

They both looked up, rusty chains eluding their visions but neither unwavering there gaze, through L's eyes an overrated lawyer glared at him as his hair glowed green signifying his importance... in phoenix's a lost child hiding secrets, an unprofessional staring him in his face, his hair glowing blue and the complex network of chains an locks still swooping down in front until a web of lies and deceit was formed...

'L...'

'phoenix...'

AN: I know its not much and Im sorry but its all I got so... all i have to add is 'to quotes'= thoughts/quotes... so Ill see you in AN in the next chapter


End file.
